


Well Played

by aprilreign



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lilith gives thanks to her Master.(P2:Chapter fourteen) "Lupercalia"





	Well Played

 

 

One massive sodden hoof rests in Lilith's hand as she washes the filth from it. Bowed down before him groveling on her knees she tends to her Master.

"Are you humbled now Lilith, lest you forget, I always win."

Her eyes takes the chance to glance up at Lucifer. "You are the one...the only...devine Ruler. You know all."

Lucifer leans forward in his chair. Close enough to snort his foul breath in Lilith's face. "Poor, poor girl, so lonely aren't you? He watches her reaction and knows his words cuts deeper than any blade can. With a humph he offers a consession.

"Perhaps a consolation prize for a well-played game." A long curved claw directs Liliths attention to the window.

She hears cawing just when she lays eyes on her now resurrected familiar.

"Stollus?" She rise upwards from her knees reaching out to touch the raven. A slight smile tugs at her lips as the bird hops about flapping it's wings as he always did when she nears.

"Thank you my lord. Thank you."

"You can thank me further right here." Lucifer lounges back into his chair, his massive thighs spreads wide as he lifts his loin cloth up to expose his meaty cock and balls.

Lilith's shoulders sags with dismay. Lucifer's about to give her a punishing face fucking for her insolence. There is no refusing him, unless she wants to get raped.

"I'm in no mood to be kept waiting my little Lilith." He warns.

Obediently she hussles back and drop before him. She grabs the limp muscle and work it until it's engorged with blood. The plum mushroom head worms from it's sheathing already leaking.

Lilith catches the first strand of precum. But then she hears an irritated grunt from the beast so she immediately starts suckling around the oversized head.

After a short while he's forcing Lilith to take him deeper down her neck. Sticky strings of precum surrounds the outside of her mouth. Lucifer's head lolls to one side, purring loudly with satisfaction. With Lilith tucked firmly between his thighs he wastes no time at all. Clawing at her head he forces her mouth open as he shoves his veiny cock further down her throat.

Lilith swallows him half way before she hears the squelching of her gags coming from her throat. Spluttering as the thick girth of her masters member stretches her mouth and jaws wide.

He jumps from his seat and stoops over her head and humps he face so zealously she starts to suffocate. Clutching her head with both paws he hilts himself to her messy face, growling with bared fangs as he cums ferociously. Thick snotty ropse of hot cum shoots down her gullet. Her hair is snatched a few more times before he yanks his cock all the way out of her orifice.

If she thought he was finished, the splatter of more hot cum hitting her in the face proves that he's not. Sqeezing the root of his black cock, Lucifer coats her face from brow to chin, slathering it all around with his crown making sure she is smothered good with his spunk.

He glares down at her with a sneer slapping her a couple times with his dick. "Do not even fanthom crossing me again, ever!" He turns her loose. By the time she's done gurggling up and wiping away her master's seed from her eyes his presence is gone.

Lilith promises defiantly. "No! The game continues. I'll be damned Stollus, before Sabrina becomes his fucking herald."

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

 


End file.
